Grinning Apocalypse
by Rayla West
Summary: It's been years, and it's finally time for the original Young Justice gang to reunite. And they finally realise where Wally's been all this time. He was their leader, someone who stood amongst the original seven... The Flash. Superboy is definitely not amused. Contains: Boy/Boy! Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Dr8wy: **Hello again. I had this sudden REobsession with Young Justice when I actually went and watched season one. And wow, that show is motherfucking good. But I'm kinda skeptical about what happens in the future... Megan and Conner aren't together? Wally and Artemis LIVE together? Whut the fuck.

I'm so throwing the yaoi into this story. Made into a semi-AU, where I get to mess things up however I want. And if you don't like it, you're gonna be fucked over by my favourite finger. Enjoy! *blows kiss*

**NOTE  
Pairings: **Conner/Wally, Bruce/Wally, Richard/Wally. Wally bottoms! :D  
**Verse: **THIS IS ACCORDING TO THE JUSTICE LEAGUE VERSE! Remember the original cartoon back in the good ol' days? The one where Wally's already Flash. Eeyup, I'm gonna connect the two together.

- Wally has GREEN eyes in this. DUH.  
- Please go watch a FEW episodes of the original series of the Justice League if you haven't... if not this fic won't make much sense to you.

**Warning(S):** Yaoi/Boys Love/GAY, Swearing, Molestation (**Y.S.M.**. My favourite.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice and it belongs to DC... for now.

* * *

**GRINNING APOCALYPSE** (I have actually no fucking idea where this title came from)  
Part ONE.

* * *

**CENTRAL CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT  
FORENSICS LAB A-4  
****09:00PM, 18 FEBUARY**

Wally scanned the article of clothing for any trace of luminol... and there it was! He knew it!

Taking a photograph of the glowing bloodstain with his Polaroid Camera (police standard issue), he saved the data he had collected on his computer and placed away the sealed piece of evidence in the safe. It was time to call it a night.

"G'nite Margie!" He called, giving his colleague a smile. She returned it and waved, turning back to her own work.

Moving swiftly down the hallway, the redhead decided to get himself a cappuccino from the nearby vending machine. It would've been stupid for any normal person to drink a cappuccino after they got off work, because well, it's when they go home to take a good night's sleep.

Not for Wally West, though. For him, the night has just begun.

Leaping into the deserted printing office (who the hell printed autopsies at this time?), he straightened. "Zap me up, Bats."

And with a shimmering blue light, he was gone.

**THE WATCHTOWER  
CONTROL ROOM  
09:10PM, 18 FEBUARY**

Well, he'd just had a quick shower and changed into his red jumpsuit, not to mention finished his cappuccino. All in ten minutes, taking his time with the drink and tossing it into a nearby ventilation trash can.

"Evening, Bats!" He greeted the Dark Knight cheerfully as he sauntered into the control room.

"I thought I told you never to call me that." Was Batman's cheerful reply. Wally merely began to hum a tune, taking his seat on Batman's right, eyes scanning the monitors that displayed places all over the world.

A slight pause, and Batman continued his typing. What the hell he was typing, Wally had no idea.

But he had another...

"Hey, Bruce?" The redhead asked, leaning closer. Flinching at the use of his human name, the latter turned and scowled at Flash. "Do the words _secret identity_ mean anything to you?" He growled out, narrowing his eyes (cowl).

Smirking, Flash placed a quick peck on the Dark Knight's down-turned lips. Then he bolted out of the room like a Flash. "See ya later!"

...

A small smile appeared on his face, and Bruce returned to his typing. He'd let Wally get away.

For now.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
****SUPERBOY'S ROOM  
****09:30PM, 18 FEBUARY**

Conner started to pace around the kitchen, ignoring the sound of his team talking. How could they act so normal? Today was the day.

The day they were all giving official memberships into the Justice League! The day when they'd finally start taking on REAL missions, and he'd get to work alongside Superman.

It was a dream come true.

"Here you go, Conner!" Megan said, hanging him a slightly burnt cookie with a smile. Her baking had improved over the years, compared to the first batch she mad back when it was just them, Kaldur, Robin and Wally-

He shouldn't have thought that name.

Seeing the expression on Conner's face, Megan immediately guessed what the Kryptonian was thinking about. "You miss him, don't you?" She asked.

Beast Boy looked up, confused. "Miss who?"

Megan shushed him, as well as the rest of the team. "Let's go wait by the tube." She suggested, giving a backward glance to her ex-boyfriend. Running a hair through her shortened hair, she sighed.

Hopefully _he_ wouldn't be too much of a bummer on Conner's mood. Today was the day, after all.

Back at the kitchen, Conner crumpled Megan's chocolate cookie in his hand, having lost his appetite. Wally West... Kid Flash. Where did he go?

The new team consisted of new members, except for Megan and himself. Kaldur had gone back to Atlantia, wanting to guard over his King and Queen's young heir. Artemis had chosen to position herself in Vietnam, where more heroes were definitely needed.

And of course, Robin- er... _Nightwing_ now had his own team to run. He was so similar to Batman is was kind of creepy, actually. Oh, and Zatanna had chosen to run a magic-show in Gotham, wanting to help Nightwing watch over the citizens there.

The one person he had no idea about... was Wally West. The original team's lovable, caring and self-sacrificing speedster. Well, he was also extremely arrogant at times... bullheaded, impulsive, mischievous and a very bad listener. Not to mention his crappy jokes.

... But that was what made Kid Flash. Conner missed his friend. Wally had been the first face he'd seen when he had full-control of his mind, and seeing those bright green-eyes took his breath away.

He had never seen eyes like that before.

They looked so bright, so alive.

Feeling that familiar ache in his chest, Superboy started to make his way towards the teleporter.

Where could Wally have gone? He had tried to approach Flash at the Watch Tower one time, but Batman had caught him, and sent him back to Mount Justice, not even bothering to grace Conner with a reason.

The team had been severely upset- not only because of the disappearance of Wally, but also because Robin left a few days after, reappearing after a few years as Nightwing.

It was then that Artemis chose to leave, along with Zatanna. Kaldur then went back to Atlantia, leaving Megan and himself alone.

"C'mon, Conner! We're going!" Megan flew over and grabbed his hand, forcing him into the metal structure. Red Tornado gave them a glance, then pressed a button from the control area. "Good luck." He said.

Superboy nodded.

* * *

**THE WATCHTOWER  
****5TH FLOOR, WALKWAY  
****09:45PM, 18 FEBUARY**

Shayera eyed Wally as he appeared beside her. "Sup, Shay!" He grinned, hands already holding onto a tub of ice-cream. "Wanna share this?" He offered her a spoon.

Smiling, she bumped him on the arm. "Stop trying to screw up my diet, you idiot!" She said affectionately, falling into pace with her so called 'brother'. The two had gotten close during their time in the League, and had a bond nobody could break.

They even looked alike! The red hair and green eyes did make a statement.

"Have you heard? Some new recruits are coming in today." Hawkgirl said. Flash choked a little. "Um... yeah. Of course I knew! They're... old friends of mine. Well two of them are, anyway."

"Huh. You mean when you were back on that team of side-kicks?"

"We weren't _sidekicks_! Just... really helpful hero support." The younger of the two said indignantly, crossing his arms with much difficulty and almost dropping his ice-cream on the floor.

The Thanagarian raised an eyebrow and chose not to grace that with a reply.

"Are you going to greet them?" She asked, slightly alarmed when Flash skidded to a halt. "I... I dunno, Shay. I mean, back then... when Uncle Barry... y'know. I didn't really give them a proper explanation. Bats stopped them from talking to me... I was grateful for that. I couldn't handle the questions." He said softly, facing the ground.

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It was hard for you. You weren't even an adult! And you were forced to take on the responsibility of being one of the original seven. Your uncle would be proud of you, I know he would." She stated firmly, looking him in the eye (cowl).

"Thanks, Shay," He said, giving her a lopsided smile. "But what am I supposed to tell them? I'm pretty sure only Di- er... Nightwing knows of my whereabouts. The rest of them probably think I died or something."

"Just tell them the truth, Wally. And no beating around the bush."

He sighed, knowing that was the only way to solve this.

* * *

**THE WATCHTOWER  
****GRAND HALL  
****10:00PM, 18 FEBUARY**

****"You have all done well. Welcome to the Justice League." Superman finished his speech (a short one, thank Zeus), and stepped aside. "You're due for a tour around the Watch Tower. Wonder Woman will be you guide."

The Princes of Themyscira stepped forward, opening her mouth as if to say something when she was interrupted by a loud screeching of rubber on metal.

"Sorry I'm late!" A loud and cheerful voice sounded, and the _Flash_ stepped up onto the Platform.

"Mind if I join you?" He gave Diana a grin. She rolled her eyes and punched him on the arm. "OW, same spot again?!" He cried out in pain.

Superman sighed. "Flash... just make it quick, alright?" The Kryptonian said, and giving a nod to his clone, he flew off to the opposite side of the hall, disappearing behind a metal door.

"What was that about?" Wonder Girl asked, her eyebrows raised.

Conner eyed Flash. This was his chance! Finally, after _years_, he could at least ask the Flash about Wally's whereabouts-

"Oh, hey Con'. Want some ice-cream?"

It was then that Conner knew (and so did Megan, he heard her gasp somewhere to his right).

"... Wally?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Dr8wy: **Okay, I'm gonna stop that location/time/date thingy I do for every scene change. I don't know how all you other writers do it, it annoys the fuck outta me. Ooooh, and I've got reviews :) I'm sure you ladies/dudes know who you are, and thanks!

This fandom moves so much faster than Maplestory, LOL. Glad about that. A little.

**NOTES: **So about the part about BatFlash... That's pretty much cannon in the JLU series (for me, BUWAHAHAHA! Diana's totally a lesbian or something, not saying that's a bad thing)... So I MAY be switching the pairing for this story. Just gave it some thought and well...

Or I could let Wally have them both :D Give me a review (yeah this is kinda like a bribe) and let me know whatcha think!

* * *

**GRINNING APOCALYPSE  
**Part TWO.

* * *

Conner slammed the red-clad hero into a metal wall, and an enraged roar left his lips. The sound echoed around the area, causing the other new recruits to flinch and Wally to wince at his ears were now ringing.

Megan gasped, and immediately flew into action, using her telepathic powers to stop Superboy and lifted him into the air, away from the Flash, who was now rubbing his back in pain.

"Ow... That makes it _three_ times." He groaned. And there was no doubt- that voice. That sarcastic, cheeky tone. It was Wally West, resident geek and comedian, souvenir collector and food-lover.

_Their Wally_!

"Is that really you... Uh, _Kid Flash_?" Megan said uncertainly, remembering to use his human name in front of the others. The speedster inwardly applauded her for thinking ahead- there was no telling what Batman would've done if he found out about the casual use of 'secret identities' amongst the members.

"It's been awhile, beautiful," He said, winking at her from behind his cowl. She smiled brightly, remembering it as his endearment for her... but slowly, it faded into a sad frown. "What happened to you? We've been so worried... not even Robin- I mean, _Nightwing_, would tell us."

"I know, but couldn't tell you. It just wasn't the right time. I've been the Flash since... since _he_ died. It was a difficult time for me," Wally felt that familiar stab of pain as he remembered Barry. "And I'm sorry I've neglected to tell you... but I just _couldn't_."

"..." Megan said nothing, her lips tightly pressed together. Wally and his Uncle had been very close; that was obvious enough. During a team-up mission with the League (the one where Wally had been excluded to save Queen Perdita), Barry Allen couldn't stop talking about his nephew, his tone filled with pride.

Even though all that he had been telling them was embarrassing stories from Wally's younger days. Artemis had certainly used those to her advantage.

"_THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN ANYTHING_!" Superboy yelled from the air, as Megan was still holding him up with her power. "YOU HURT US!"

"I know. And I'm sorry." Wally said, voice a barely audible whisper. His companions heard though, with Super-Hearing and their Martian mind-reading powers.

Conner growled, narrowing his blue eyes. "Oh yeah? How 'bout I show you how painful it was for us? With my _fists_." He sneered, causing Wally to flinch and Megan to scowl. "That's enough, Superboy!" She warned, her tone laced with steel.

Wally shook his head. "S'okay. C'mon, Supes. You can hit me as much as you want." He said, completely serious. That halted Superboy in his struggling, leaving the latter to stare at the speedster, shocked.

Megan have Conner the evil eye as she set him back down onto the floor- a good distance away from Wally. "... Oh, I want to," The Kryptonian growled, gritting his teeth. "... But I won't."

The other spectators watched on, their eyebrows raised. That had been somewhat unexpected. A minute earlier, he'd practically exploded with anger.

"What's the catch?" Wally asked, a little smirk on his face, his hands on his hips. He didn't seem uncertain, like he would be back on the old team. He wasn't scared either, and he was standing up straight, despite the chance of Conner tackling him to the floor or punching his face in.

No. Kid Flash- the _Flash_ was confident. And he was sure. Everything about Wally now radiated confidence and power- just like how his Uncle had been back when he was alive...

Just like how a member of the top seven in the Justice League should be.

Wally West had grown. _A lot_... so much that it seemed rather unnatural to Megan.

"You include me in all your missions for the next month," Superboy said, a devious smirk playing on his lips. "No matter how dangerous or important it is. I want in, y'hear?"_  
_

Wait, _what_?!

"Superboy! We're new recruits! You can't expect the Flash to take ya on pro-missions!" Beast Boy said, his eyebrows raised and eyes wide.

But to everyone's shock...

"Why not, Supes?"

* * *

Batman narrowed his eyes at the monitor.

"He's really done it this time..." Shayera said, heaving a slight sigh, placing her head in her hands. John rolled his eyes. "I'm not blaming _Wally_ for this one- it's that stuck-up punk who needs to be taught a lesson. He's got a temper, I'll tell you that." He said, scratching his beard.

The Dark Knight was silent.

"Wally's a senior member now. He has the right to refuse." Hawkgirl muttered, tapping her fingers repeatedly on the steel surface of the table. John shrugged, heading for the door. "You know he can't refuse that kinda request. It's not something he'd do. Now I'm gonna go check on 'em-"

"_No_." Bruce got to his feet, cutting into Green Lantern's path. "The both of you stay. _I'll_ handle this." _  
_

John and Shayera exchanged glances, then nodded simultaneously. When Batman said he'd handle it, he always did. He handled Flash especially well, and the two were often seen together; Batman being his usual stoic self and Flash chatting up a storm about practically everything.

The members of the League always wondered how the Dark Knight was able to stand it. Supergirl's theory was that Batman secretly thought Flash was cute, and _that_ particular theory had sparked off some other disturbing theories.

"... Suit yourself. Don't be too harsh on him, he's probably just feeling guilty." Hawkgirl said. Batman received the rest of the unspoken message (_i.e., I'm gonna crush you like a drink can if you do_.) and nodded.

He walked out, hearing the door slid shut behind him.

... Just what was Wally up to?


End file.
